<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried Wishes by Engineer104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728772">Buried Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104'>Engineer104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, OR IS IT, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Weddings, unrequited pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are the perfect time to reflect on the past and missed opportunities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buried Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DRABBLE TIME!! This week’s prompt is:  “Valentine's is a day that commiserates both happiness and sadness, remorse and satisfaction in equal measures. Your prompt this week is "lost chances" - regret for a romance that could have been, or was desired (but could never be), to name a few options.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been years since Annette danced with Felix, since the impromptu celebration after Kingdom troops liberated Derdriu and its denizens took to the streets to rejoice. Felix had grumbled about “needless frivolities in the midst of war”, but (she always suspected with encouragement) he’d asked her to dance in an odd, blushing, bumbling endearing way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, eager to distract herself from her troubles and worries about the next battle, she accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he leads her is familiar, a little awkward and with his gaze always drifting past her, but his gloved hand is warm around hers and his other is steadier on her back than last time. But he dances so stiffly - so at odds with his almost fluid motions in battle - she fears a single tap on his back might snap his spine clean in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annette hasn’t seen him in years either, and the letters they wrote after war’s end have long since dwindled as new duties took over their lives. Maybe that’s why past conversations loop through her head, the cheery tune on strings not enough of a distraction from Felix in the flesh and warm and so close she can touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s like I’m your captive.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s like she forgot everything she buried.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s, uh, it’s a beautiful gathering,” Annette finds it in herself today before flinching at how inane the compliment. But the unfamiliar silence between them was deafening. “How are things in your territory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well enough,” Felix replies simply, and he still doesn’t look at her. “Boring, but I suppose that’s a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annette suppresses a sigh, swallows the bitter taste of disappointment coating her tongue, and tries not to grip his hand any tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because of you, I…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was rather surprised you...invited me,” Annette attempts next, though these words make her heart squeeze almost painfully. “I didn’t think you would, considering, ah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry me, Annette. Please say you’ll have me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering how long it’s been since we last exchanged so much as a letter!” Annette exclaims, never mind the memory playing itself out in her head. She smiles so broadly and falsely her warm cheeks hurt, and just as well for it is then that Felix finally spares her a glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A—say something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was, well, it was her idea,” he tells her, his brow furrowing in a manner Annette has no right to think sweet. “And you live in Fhirdiad now, and it just seemed…” He clears his throat, his eyes once more drifting past her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering the party - considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> - it’s no wonder Felix looks as uncomfortable as she feels. But oh how she wishes...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music winds down, the last note of the old folk song long and almost somber and resonating in Annette’s chest and making it difficult to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it’s because Felix’s hand slips out of hers and the other falls from her back. He offers her the shallow, customary bow after a dance while Annette stares dumbly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his face is angled towards the floor, he mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “No music can match yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightens and spins around with more grace than he spun </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And through the hot and undeserved tears pricking at Annette’s eyes she watches him drift across the hall and rejoin his bride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t...I won’t. I’m so sorry, Felix.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t look back, and all Annette has are regrets and wishes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If i must wax meta I think Felix is the sort to take the loss of people really really really hard and not really “get over” them, be the relationship romantic, platonic, familial, etc. </p>
<p>unrelated but...i am not entirely happy with this one &gt;_&gt; straight-up angst is Hard and my brain has not been with it lately my dude. either way!! please let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>